


May Gott have mercy

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Berlin Wall, F/M, Germany needs his older brother, Human Names, Hungary loves austria, Implied Relationships, M/M, Other, Prussia misses his family, Sadness, Soviet Union, Tragedy: Death of a Brother, Trauma, WW2, WWII, World War II, gerita - Freeform, implied abuse and rape, peace talks, why the hell did i write this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically the Potsdam talks and their resulting division of the axis countries into territory's for the allies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May Gott have mercy

The day was cold and rainy. It was a good day for defeat. Both Germany and Prussia were silent as they limped into the meeting room. The dresden bombings had left unhealing wounds that made Prussia stagger a little as the guards pushed them into the room. the tense car ride to the meeting had been one of forced silence. Surrounded by unsmiling soldiers the nations had not dared to talk because while getting shot by a trigger happy soldier would not kill them it would be another nail in the coffin for their country. Dread gnawed at Ludwig as he surveyed the assembled nations. The peace talks had been disconcerting to say the least. And he was certain this day was going to end in blood. Gilbert was ushered to the other side of the table by the guards a quick glance at Ludwig telling him not to protest. Then silence settled over the room. They were waiting.  
Previous talks had shown that the Allies blamed him and Gilbert for the war not their boss. As Ludwig had argued though what were they supposed to do? A nation followed the wishes of their people and the boss of their country. America had slammed a fist on the table declaring that there was no excuse for the atrocity committed, while England merely glowered and asked if the boss had held a gun to Gilbert's head to make Ludwig agree to bomb London. Italy had been conspicuously absent the entire time. No matter how many times Ludwig asked the guards had refused to tell him anything. After the death of Mussolini he had lost all contact with the nation. He could only hope Romano was taking care of him. The betrayal of Italy had hurt but was understandably necessary. Ludwig himself had debated about forcing Italy to surrender to the allies simply to get him out of Germany. Fili's eventual teary goodbye as his brother dragged him from Ludwig’s house actually made him happy. At least in the coming defeat Italy might have escaped relatively unharmed. Obviously that had not happened. Russia had been a little too eager to get to 'take care' of 'little Italy'. Thank Gott that America and England had claimed it. Ludwig shuddered to think of either of the brothers under Russian rule.  
Sudden sobbing from the room next door alerted him to the fact that Hungary must have arrived with Austria. Russia smiled. Slow and evil. "I think I hear dear Rodrich and Elizabeta "  
America shifted uncomfortably guilt clearly written on his face. "She needn't be hysterical" he grumbled.  
Gilbert finally spoke up. "She loves Rodrich you bastard. They've been married since forever. HOW COULD YOU?"  
England glowered standing up to face off with him. Bandages around his arms clearly showing he was still feeling the effects of the blitz. “She collaborated with you two and so did he. Its in their best interests to be split up. Besides Rodrich will be fine with Ivan. It isn’t like we are leaving her with him” he gestured to ivan who simply smiled wider his amethyst eyes glowing.  
Thankfully at that moment the door opened with both Austria and Hungary being pushed into the room. Both of their eyes were red. The guards ushered them to the table. Hungary next to Germany and Austria next to Prussia. Ludwig started to panic. The comprehension in his brother’s eyes was clear as they both turned to the allies gathered at the opposite end. Russia’s smirk was obvious now.  
England started speaking “Gilbert Beilschmidt otherwise known as Prussia, for your crimes and actions in the war you have been condemned to be part of Soviet territory. As of now you are no longer a country and your territory is Russian. May God have mercy on your soul.”  
Gilbert launched himself across the table as Ludwig paled and swayed. Soldiers tackled Gilbert and restrained him as he shrieked “NO I AM STILL A COUNTRY PRUSSIA IS ETERNAL”.  
Ivan’s eyes seemed to glow as a soft “we will have to see about that won’t we my pet?” whispered across the room. Causing Gilbert to shudder.  
Hungary made Ludwig sit “Ludwig you are going to pass out if you don’t” she muttered pushing him down  
He fought her. finally moving and trying to get to his brother who was being removed from the room to be held presumably somewhere till after the rest of their punishments had been meted out. “GILBERT!”  
“Oh bloody hell” muttered England as he stood and got between them. “You will be able to say goodbye after we finish here”  
America protested “Hey dude! That’s not what we agreed!”  
“Its easier than the alternative you twit” Arthur snapped as he pushed the stunned Germany back to his seat.  
Russia simply kept smiling.  
As things settled down America cleared his throat and began “Ludwig Beilschmidt otherwise known as Germany, you will be governed and held by England and I until you are capable of self governance without dictatorial urges. Your lands now will be considered Allied territory. And while your nation will not be disbanded it will no longer be Germany but West Germany. You are confined on house arrest until we see fit and must make reparation to all the countries you wronged throughout the war. Hopefully you will see the error of your ways and we will be able to pull out of your godforsaken country within a few years. In the mean time you will have no contact with your brother the former nation of Prussia or with your former allies the nations of Austria, Hungary, Japan or Italy”.  
West Germany started to shake; Hungary started rubbing his shoulders as he tried to breath.  
Britain’s face was gentle as he added “Ludwig, we understand that you had to follow your boss’s orders, however, you do understand our position here. If we do not make an example the other countries will riot.”  
Ludwig nodded as the soldiers pulled him out of his chair and toward the room to the side where they had take Gilbert. Behind him he heard Hungary start to cry again. 

Gilbert was on the ground rocking back and forth. It was the first time Ludwig had seen his brother cry throughout the entire ordeal that the peace talks had been. “Gilbert you will be ok. You are stronger than him. You will survive”  
Red eyes looked up at him “I’d rather die. Ludwig you know what will happen”  
Nausea twisting in his gut Ludwig nodded “But after I finish making reparations maybe I can find you and Spain and France are certain to try to keep in touch.”  
Gilbert’s eyes looked sad as he accepted what they both knew was a lie whispering “ Ludwig I’m terrified of becoming like Latvia or Lithuania” the fear clear in his dimmed eyes.  
Ludwig could only hug him harder as he hear Hungary and Austria start yelling next door. “Gilbert they must be almost done. We don’t have long”  
With a watery sob Gilbert looked up at him and started speaking quickly. “You have to take care of Gilbird all of his food and stuff is in my room the paper work and constitution was in the Berlin house I don’t know where it is at this point. Take care of my sword collection and don’t let it rust. Don’t let them walk all over you and try to take care of our people. We owe them that. For everything that we have done” Left unspoken was the finality of the goodbye. As he pressed his iron cross into Ludwig’s hand.  
Ludwig's eyes widened. “Gilbert you can’t give me this. Surely Russia will allow you to get your belongings?”  
With a watery chuckle Gilbert replied “Really Ludwig?”  
“The other allies are here he will try to act with honor while they are supervising” Ludwig desperately said.  
“Oh little brother” sighed Gilbert reaching up to ruffle his hair. “You still believe in honor. After everything?”  
Swallowing hard Ludwig nodded “Brother…”  
The door behind them opened as Austria was pushed into the room shaking.  
“It won’t be long now he told them they are just finishing with Elizabeta and then we will be taken” A hiccuping shudder ran through his body.  
“I am sorry Rodrich” Germany said softly looking up at the nation now leaned against the wall crying silently.  
“Sorry?!” Rodrich laughed brokenly a bitter note in his voice “Sorry will not help me with ‘dear comrade Ivan’ will it?!”  
Gilbert started to shake again next to Ludwig. “I have heard of his house of horrors may god have mercy on us and allow us to die” he whispered  
Hungary was pushed through the door. “We have 5 minutes” she cried running to wrap herself around Austria.  
Ludwig started whispering frantically to Gilbert. “I’ll take care of the bird I promise, don’t worry the country will be safe in my hands. You can survive this, you are strong. You are Prussia. You made it through all the wars and are a knight. You can survive Russia. Please Brother.” The bone crushing grip Gilbert had on him was answer enough. 

The allies filed into the room surveying the scene. Austria and Hungary crying again as they said goodbye and West Germany and Gilbert pale and shaking on the floor as they embraced.  
Ivan smiled “Times up my pets it’s time to go and get settled in my house”  
Somehow his soft words carried menace clearly across the floor.  
With a last look in his brothers blue eyes Prussia stood straightening his back proud and defiant to the end. “Goodbye Germany” he whispered walking toward Ivan who smiled even wider  
“Ah Gilbert already ready to serve you’re new master eh?”  
Gilbert obviously restrained himself “Never”  
“Well we will have to see about that now won’t we” replied Russia with a chuckle  
Austria pulled himself away from Hungary “I’m so sorry my love”. Readjusting his coat, shoulders back, he proudly walked over to stand near Gilbert.  
“We will be going now” Russia told America and England walking toward the exit the guards surrounding the other two nations prodding them along.  
“Brother Ich de Lieb… ” Gilbert turned and tried to say as they were pulled from the room. 

Ludwig finally started to cry.


End file.
